Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás
by Lin Welt
Summary: "Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás", era un lema muy usual en los Cazadores de Sombras, pero para Céline, nada era más literal. No solo era polvo, si no que también sentía que vivía en el polvo. Nada era sólido en su vida, y al final, nada lo fue.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa del Reto "El Circulo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

Céline se miró al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma. Paso su mano por el vestido de encaje dorado y luego por el velo. Se sentía tan hermosa, tan especial, tan grande. Sentía por cada fibra de su ser que ese día habría un cambio. Un cambio grande. Ya no estaría a merced de sus padres. Tendría un esposo que la amaría y cuidaría cada día de su vida, concebiría hijos y luego tendría nietos que vería crecer y cuando ellos pudieran jubilarse, cuidaría de ellos mientras sus hijos servían aún a la Clave. Soñaba con contarles historias de lo grande que había sido el movimiento contra la tiranía de la Clave de su época en la que ella había participado.

Su mundo daría un cambio, lo sentía en el aire, lo sentía en sus venas. Se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su vida, y eso ya era un gran cambio. Era tan intenso el sentimiento, como una descarga eléctrica. Había pasado toda su vida en una cueva de oscuridad, llorando y sufriendo, y ahora veía una luz a lo lejos, en la entrada de la cueva. Esa era su felicidad. Ese era Stephen.

Céline Marie Montclaire nació el 24 de Agosto de 1971, en París, Francia, en una familia en la que no fue muy bien recibida. Su madre, una mujer de apenas dieciséis años, tuvo que dejar de ser una Cazadora de Sombras para cuidar de su hija. Su padre, un hombre de veinte años, fue obligado a casarse con la madre de Céline, pues los padres ella alegaban que tenía que hacerse cargo de su error. Y eso fue considerada siempre la pequeña niña, un error.

Céline creció siendo una niña triste y solitaria. Era tan introvertida que no tenía amigos. Sus padres jamás le prestaban atención, jamás le preguntaban por la escuela o por amigos y nunca le demostraban ni un poco de amor. La hacía trabajar demás y siempre la comparaban. Incluso consideraron no mandarla a la escuela porque alegaban que no era lo suficientemente capaz. Pero al final, logró ir y fue cuando Céline comenzó a sentir que en verdad vivía. Conoció a Valentine Morgenstern, un agradable y fabuloso chico que tenía tantas ideas para el mundo de los nefilim que enseguida se unió a su causa.

Céline seguía para todo a Valentine. Jamás juzgaba ni dudaba de sus decisiones, porque para ella, todas eran perfectas.

Por eso cuando él le dijo que no habría cosa que lo hiciera más feliz que ella, una mujer tan hermosa y joven, se casara con su mano derecha, Stephen Herondale, aceptó sin decir nada. Aunque la verdad es que no solo lo hacía por él, sino también por sí misma. Estaba tan necesitada de amor que la primera oportunidad que se le presentó fue la que aceptó.

Y cuando supo que Stephen se había divorciado de su primera esposa, Amatis Graymark, para casarse con ella, se sintió tan halagada y amada que no creyó que realmente estaba pasando. ¿En verdad alguien había hecho tanto por ella? ¿Una simple niña que ni sus padres querían? Oh, pero estaba sucediendo y esa era la verdad, aunque no por las circunstancias que ella creía.

Y ahora estaba enfrente del espejo con el vestido de novia sonriéndose a sí misma y preparándose para caminar hacía su nueva vida.

* * *

Aunque Céline dudaba ciertamente que su padre tuviera un ligero afecto hacía ella, él fue quien la entregó. Cuando se enteró que su hija estaba comprometida y muy decidida a casarse, apenas y dijo algo, realmente no parecía importarle mucho, es más, parecía estar feliz de deshacerse de ella.

Ya en el Salón de los Acuerdos, al entregarla a Stephen, ni siquiera sonrió, solo la dejó en el altar y se fue. Pero a Céline realmente no le importó. Iba a casarse, a tener realmente a alguien, ese detalle ahora era insignificante.

Sin embargo, la luna de miel y la noche de bodas no fueron como en un cuento de hadas. Stephen estaba distante todo el tiempo, apenas y hablaban y ni pensar en consumar su matrimonio. Él decía que necesitaba tiempo, que no estaba listo, que no ahora. Y Céline no cuestionó nada. Creía estar segura de que él se comportaba así porque se sentía mal por haber dejado a Amatis, pero que realmente la amaba a ella.

Los primero meses del matrimonio, Stephen la trataba como si apenas se conocieran mientras ella hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para intentar hacerlo feliz. Lo dejaba en paz cuando parecía necesitarlo y estaba ahí para él cuando ella lo creía necesario. Jamás cuestionaba sus actitudes y nunca dudaba de su amor.

Sin embargo, constantemente sentía que estaba a punto de perderlo, por eso cuando se enteró de su embarazo creyó que todo estaba solucionado. Creía firmemente que Stephen tomaría la noticia tan bien y comenzaría a ser más cálido. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Había sido una mañana de Junio de 1990, cuando ambos habían bajado a desayunar.

—¿Te gustaría desayunar algo en especial? —dijo ella.

—Lo que gustes, Céline. Me conformo con lo que sea —dijo Stephen sentándose.

Cuando Céline terminó de cocinar el desayuno, se sentó a lado de su esposo, y con una sonrisa radiante, se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó él, sin realmente tener curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas hace unos días cuando los Hermanos Silenciosos vinieron para curarte del icor en la piel?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Me dijeron algo, algo maravilloso, Stephen —Céline lo tomó del brazo y rió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo ahora con un poco más de intriga.

—Que estoy embarazada, es un niño —y luego las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos.

Sin embargo Stephen parecía paralizado. Se quedó con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

—¿Que estás qué?

—Embarazada, cielo, ¿no te alegra eso? —dijo ella, con la sonrisa completamente borrada del rostro.

—Yo… yo…. tengo una reunión con Valentine, creo que debemos hablar de esto luego. Me voy —y sin siquiera probar bocado del plano, salió disparado al baño.

Céline se quedó sentada en la mesa de la cocina con los ojos llorosos. Ya no eran lágrimas de felicidad, ahora eran de la más pura tristeza.

* * *

Para tener ochos meses, Céline se sentía extremadamente bien. Todas las chicas de El Círculo decían que era porque era tan joven, pues apenas tenía diecinueve años.

Por las fechas en las que se aproximaba el parto fue la época en la que los miembros de El Círculo comenzaron a formar familias. Jocelyn Morgenstern, la esposa de Valentine, tenía un hijo de dos años, al igual que Maryse y Robert Lightwood y Michael Wayland. Se sentía emocionada porque todos sus amigos y compañeros de El Círculo tenían hijos que podrían jugar y crecer con el suyo, aparte de que las madres le daban consejos sobre cómo cuidar bebés y Valentine le daba pociones para que todo saliera excelente en el parto. Y aunque Stephen seguía pareciendo distante y no querer saber mucho sobre su hijo, Céline se sentía más feliz. Su hijo definitivamente iba a amarla, ella lo iba a criar y siempre iba a estar para él y el amor que ese pequeño sentiría por su madre sería verdadero y puro y Céline sentía que si las cosas eran así, no habría otra cosa que necesitara.

Pero todo eso se derrumbó cuando una tarde Valentine se presentó en su puerta. Tenía una cara tan seria que Céline sintió un escalofrío.

—Stephen no está —fue lo que ella dijo.

—Ya sé que no está, lo había mandado a una misión —comenzó él—. Y por eso estoy aquí. Céline, necesito que te sientes —y eso fue lo que hizo y cuando oyó la noticia se derrumbó a llorar.

Cuando Valentine se fue lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina, tomar el cuchillo más filoso que encontró y comenzar a cortar.

Cortó por todas las veces que sus padres la despreciaron, cortó por todas las veces que sintió que a nadie le importaba, cortó por el hecho de que Stephen no la amaba, porque aunque todo el mundo creía que era una tonta, en el fondo lo sabía. Cortó por la vez que él se puso triste por su embarazo, cortó por la muerte de su amado esposo y al final cortó por el niño que no deseaba tener sin él.

Cuando terminó, dejó caer el cuchillo. Salió de la cocina y, en la pared de la entrada de la casa, se dejó caer. Se sentó en el suelo y dejo que la sangre fluyera y cuando ya no pudo más y su visión se hizo borrosa, Céline, la mujer que tuvo una vida llena de desdichas y tristezas, cerró los ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo.

* * *

_Wow, estoy de regreso con otro fic 8) Espero que les haya gustado :DD Tengo que aclararles unas cosas: El segundo nombre de Céline, Marie, me lo inventé. Al igual que la fecha de nacimiento (aunque el año es correcto) y un poco lo de su familia. De eso solo se sabe que "abusaban" (no sé en qué sentido) de ella._

_Bueno, eso es todo. Me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un review :DD ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
